


College slave

by Droned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Forced, Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Bonding, Master/Slave, Multi, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droned/pseuds/Droned
Summary: You are fooled and left at the mercy of your new master.





	College slave

You’ve been to your friend’s dorm several times now and you’ve had quite a bit of small talk with his roommate, Hayden, but you never really built a solid connection with him. That’s why you were surprised when he called you in their room to hang. It wasn’t a big college dorm, so you friend, Zack, and Hayden shared a room with single beds at the opposite sides of the area. At least, they had space for two separate desks facing each other. Their dorm wasn’t far away from you, as it took you only 10 minutes to get there from your place. You didn’t think much of the invitation. You didn’t expect anything special to happen and you had spare time to chill, so you accepted it. Maybe even Zack would join you at some point.

On arrival you ring the doorbell and it doesn’t take Hayden much time to answer.  
-Hey dude, it’s good to see ya. Come on in. – he says and opens up a path through the corridor to the bedroom. Both you and Hayden are of average height, however, while you are not really the sporty type and you’ve never spent even a second in a gym, Hayden is quite well built. His huge arms and pecs contrast immensely with your skinny body.  
-Hey, we haven’t spoken in a while, everything good? – you ask as you walk towards the bedroom.  
-Yea, things are great. – he says and follows you.  
-So, wh-?! – before you even manage to finish, you feel his whole mass hitting your body as you get taken down on the floor. Both of your hands are being held behind your back by just one of his.  
-Ah! – you scream in pain. – What the fu- - you get interrupted again as he gags you with two of his dirty socks and almost immediately seals your mouth with duct tape. Everything is happening so fast you don’t have time to think. He is not losing any seconds, it’s like he’s already prepared everything he needs and just has to execute his perfect plan. The socks are so far in they are touching your throat and that combined with their dreadful taste makes you repeatedly gag. “What the hell is happening? Let me go.” Before you even have a chance to process the situation, Hayden has already tied your hands behind you back and has put a blindfold on your eyes. You are in complete darkness and the only thing you can do is helplessly squirm. Never in your darkest dreams did you imagine something like this happening. It’s like out of a BDSM porn video and you are the sub about to be tormented. You are still holding the fort and not panicking, mainly because it hasn’t even been 2 minutes since you entered the room.  
-Well – you move your head towards Hayden’s voice – I’ve been quite bored and dissatisfied lately. You see, no one is willing to play with me and you were such an easy target, I couldn’t resist. I mean you didn’t even manage to struggle, how laughable is that? – he laughs to himself, crouches down to you, grabs you head and raises it towards him. He whispers softly in your ear:  
-It’s time to have a bit of fun. I’m sure you will enjoy this.

He lets go of your head and a thud is heard as it connects with the floor. You let out a muffled scream. “Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?” Emotions are overflowing in you. You want to cry but hold it in as hard as possible. You can’t show weakness and bring pleasure to this psycho’s life. What is he even going to do to you? The mystery of that deeply terrifies you. Horrible thoughts flood your mind, you are not ready to die.  
-Don’t worry, we are not gonna do anything crazy. We’re just gonna fool around for a bit.  
He turns you around, so you are laying on your back at the foot of his bed, on which he is sitting. You immediately feel something warm and wet pressing against your face. A nauseating stench hits you and as your head turns from the reaction, you immediately realize what it is – his drenched in sweat feet. You start squirming and moving your body around as you are trying to scream through the gag.  
-Now, now don’t be so fussy. This could get a lot worse.  
He presses one of his feet on your crotch and doesn’t even try to hold back. The pain from that is so massive, you want to scream at the top of your lungs. You force yourself to quiet down and just accept your fate.  
-That’s a good boy. Let me hear a big sniff! – since you have no other choice you obey and take a big whiff of his manly musk, intoxicating enough to make you cough through the gag.  
-Ahh, that’s the good stuff! Let’s spice things up a bit. I’ll take off your gag, but don’t u dare make any noise, you know what’ll follow.  
He peels of the duct tape and reaches into your mouth to take the soaked socks off. You get the urge to cough so badly, but you must hold it in, or you’ll face the consequences. You’ve been reduced to a foot mat, that’s your current role in life. You are still in complete darkness and the dirty taste from the socks lingers in your mouth, but there is a moment of relief since you don’t have to deal with the urge to puke or gag anymore.  
-Be a good slave now and lick my feet. – as you hear these words you realize the relief is not gonna last any longer. You hesitate for a bit, but Hayden obviously doesn’t like that.  
-Hurry up or you’ll have to do a lot more! – he threatens, and you immediately start licking the soles of his feet as he rubs them on your face, which is now drenched in his sweat and your saliva. Meanwhile, you pick up large amounts of feet sweat with your tongue and you can barely endure the salty taste.  
-Don’t forget in between the toes. – he grins and places them on your lips. You cringe in disgust and run your tongue along every single toe. You can feel your tongue picking pieces along the way, but you can’t really tell if it’s dirt, thread from socks or who knows what else and you try not to think about it. You can’t really do anything except accept your role as a slave. The moment you finish, he puts one foot behind your head, shoves the other in your open mouth and pushes your head towards it as hard as he can. You immediately start gagging and since his feet are quite wide, they are wrecking your jaw and pain is unbelievable. You uncontrollably start jerking your head in an attempt to escape but all your efforts are futile as he just continues to shove his foot deeper and deeper. You can barely endure this torture. You know you don’t have to make any noise, but at this point you can’t control yourself anymore. Even then, your muffles screams are barely audible, and he just laughs and shows no intention of slowing down. He knows when to stop before making irreparable damage, though, but still leaves his foot in your mouth as he wriggles his toes.  
-This is just preparation for what’s about to come. I’m glad you can take this much in.

Before you can even react, he picks you up and puts you on his bed. He quickly joins you, puts his legs on your shoulders, while your face is buried in his crotch. You can tell what’s coming, but the weight of his legs is too much and you can’t even attempt to move your body, so opposing this is impossible. You’ve never even been in a relationship before and now you’re some dude’s slave. This is what your life has come to. It might be hard to accept, but weak people don’t get a say. They get stomped by the stronger ones, in your case, literally. He seems eager as he is doing things quite fast, perhaps he hasn’t been able to enjoy this in a while. He releases his fully erect penis and not even a second later it’s already deep in your mouth, touching the back of your throat. Your gag reflex activates, and you want to push away so badly, but there is no escape route available.  
-Ah, that’s the good stuff. – Hayden softly moans. – Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it sooner or later.  
He grabs you head with his hand and moves it up and down, forcing his dick in and out of your throat. He is definitely into deepthroating, your lips always touch his balls on the way down. He doesn’t take it slowly either, you almost get nauseous from the rapid bobbing of your head. You don’t even have time to breathe. The only sounds coming from this room are the slurping and gurgling sounds you make as you choke on his dick and your own spit. He pauses for a moment and leaves just the head of his penis in your mouth. You are gasping for air, but you can barely breathe, as basically your whole face is covered in your own saliva.  
-Suck on it like you mean it! – Hayden orders and you can just feel the smug smile on his face.   
-Don’t forget to use your tongue!  
This time you don’t even hesitate, you are used to this humiliating position, but you’ve never really had the chance to do this, so you’ve got no clue how to go about it. You really shouldn’t disappoint Hayden, your new master, who has all of the control in the world over you. Thus, you start passionately french kissing the head of his circumcised penis, stimulating the frenulum. Hayden can’t even hold back his moans.  
-Oh man, I never thought you had it in you!  
As you are doing that he gently humps your mouth, making himself more and more aroused.  
-OooOO, hold your breath buddy, it’s coming! – as he says that he pushes you head downwards and locks your head in position with his feet. The whole length of his dick is down your throat and you can feel it violently throbbing. Before you know it, a huge amount of warm liquid goes down your throat like a violent waterfall, which make you twitch a bit from the surprise. Since it’s so back in your mouth, there isn’t an overwhelming taste that engulfs you whole mouth, there is, however, a slight hint of bitterness and saltiness. Some of it sticks to your throat, creating quite an uncomfortable feeling and urging you to cough it out, but you can’t really do anything about it with this huge rod inside you, so you can’t stop twisting your head, trying to spit it out. Hayden sees you struggling and releases his cock from your mouth, however, he immediately puts his right heel on the back of your head pushing towards him and seals your mouth with the sole of his left foot. You first cough it out to the front and the semen covers the whole inside of your mouth, overwhelming every single taste bud with a combination of a bitter and salty taste with just a little hint of sweetness. The consistency is so slimy and feels like mucous, which makes you want to puke, but you are forced to scoop it out with your tongue and swallow. He keeps you in this position for a while, turning his toes towards your nose, ensuring you get the most out of this delicacy.  
-Man, you did such an amazing job. I haven’t felt this good in so long. It goes without saying that you earned this break.

“Everything’s over now”. You feel free for a moment and let out a big sigh after he releases you from your foot prison. But just as you open your mouth, Hayden shoves the already soaking wet, cold socks back into your mouth, which now taste like a foul combination of spit, sweat and feet. Before you even manage to gag and cough it all out, he has already sealed your mouth with duct tape and this time around adds two more pieces, one across and one diagonally, just for good measure. Next, he forcefully pushes your face with both of his soles, making you fall on your back, with your head at the other side of the bed. He covers both you and himself with a blanket and rests his legs on top of your body with the soles of his feet pressing firmly against your face. Hayden pushes your feet to the side and ties your ankles together, just so your movement is even more restricted.  
-That oughta do it! – he cheerfully says.  
So this is what he meant, when he said a “break”. “I guess this is how stuff’s gonna be like from now on.” 

You are not completely sure what he’s doing now, he is completely silent. He might be resting, playing on his phone, hell, he might even be taking a nap. The only thing you can feel is his mass pressing on top of you and the musk from his feet constantly filling up your lungs. You can’t really tell if the liquid dripping down your face is your sweat or his and you can’t do anything about it. It’s impossible to break free from those ropes and there is no way you can lift his weight off you. The only thing left to do is contemplate your life. How did you end up here? You were too naive and trusting. “I guess kindness doesn’t take you far in life. If only I grew up to be more vicious, merciless and stomped everyone and their feelings on the way to the top. Or maybe I was just too stupid. I was too careless, too carefree, unaware of the people around me and their intentions. In another scenario I would be kidnapped and would have to endure a lot more. But no, this is an extremely rare case. Who would’ve guessed they could end up like this in the blink of an eye? I could never even think of such a scenario let alone deem it realistic. I guess my imagination wasn’t big enough.”

You can’t tell how much time has passed. Has it been minutes? Maybe hours? You feel like you are trapped in time and doomed to stay like this forever. Hayden doesn’t move much either. He sometimes readjusts his legs to be in a more comfortable position, but they never really leave your face. Their scent is the only thing you can breathe in this confined space that does not allow for much air. You are slowly getting used to it and wonder if at some point you’ll get so accustomed to it, it will be like you’ve always breathed this foot scented air. It’s like there’s a candle constantly pressed on your nose that’s “flavoring” the air as it goes in. You try to move your head a bit, but you just spread his sweat around your face. “I bet he likes that.” Hayden finally decides to move, he goes into a cross-legged position, in which one foot is pushing the toes of the other one into your nose. He is not letting you off easily. 

“What’s this?” You hear metallic objects clacking against each other and a door creaking. “Are those keys?? That must be Zack, I can finally be saved!” You move your head towards the sound in excitement.  
-Don’t try anything funny. Remember what happened earlier? You might be able to escape, but you won’t go unscathed. You are right where you belong, get used to that! – Hayden threatens and all your excitement goes away. You are in no position to attempt anything, while Hayden can do whatever he wants. Meanwhile Zack enters the room.  
-Hi. – he greets Hayden.  
-Hey, man. How was your workout?  
-Dude, it was so great. My whole body is covered in sweat, I need to take a shower ASAP. Anyway, how was your day? – he tries to find a place to sit on Hayden’s bed so they can talk for a bit and uses his hand for support, but instead of the mattress, it stumbles upon your head. -Oh? What’s this? – he asks and takes off the cover, revealing you under his roommate’s feet. – Oh my! – he exclaims and stands up in surprise. You immediately use this opportunity to twist around your body and scream through the gag. Not even Hayden knows what’s gonna happen now, but he tries to play it cool, as he presses harder on your head and body to try to keep you in place:  
-This is my toy, just got him today! I bet you don’t need a shower, since he can clean you up real nice!  
-You think so? – you can feel genuine curiosity coming from Zack’s voice. He doesn’t seem one bit upset. You’ve never been betrayed this harshly before, you’ve always considered Zack to be a true friend, who has your back in every situation. But now? He is just going to join his roommate and use you like a sex slave? All hope is lost, you can’t even muster up the strength to struggle.  
-Yeah! Give a try!  
Zack peels off the pieces of duct tape and notices the sock gag.  
-Wow! You’ve played with him quite a bit, guess it’s my turn!  
He gets the sock gag out and puts his sweaty armpit on your open mouth. He is wearing a tank top so it’s just skin on skin contact.  
-Get to work, buddy! – he commands, while you are just lying there like a lifeless body. Without moving much, you just stick out your tongue and start cleaning his pit. The smell is highly revolting, it's like he hasn’t showered in a weak. But the taste? There is nothing quite like it! The moment your tongue touches his pit, all of the sweat you pick up drowns your taste buds in salt. But the cherry on top is the lingering aftertaste. There is no way to accurately describe it. It’s almost exactly like the smell but quite worse, like a sort of sour taste but gone off. You can’t help but frown in disgust and both guys mockingly laugh at you.  
-There’s a lot more, where that came from! – as he says that, he wipes all of the saliva on his pit in your face and switches to the other one, forcing you to go through the same exact experience. This time however, he grabs you head and with your tongue sticking out, rubs it all over his pit.  
-Man, that was quite refreshing!  
-I bet your feet need some cleaning up as well, don’t you think so? – Hayden asks with a huge smirk on his face.  
-I think you’re right!  
Right after that exchange Hayden gets off of you allowing your body to finally feel free and now that his weight is not on you, you can breathe properly. But that’s not gonna last long. Hayden makes you sit on the floor, with your back leaning against the bed. He then proceeds to wrap his feet around you, crossing them, so your head is stuck between his thighs. Before, you could barely move your head around, but now not even that is possible. He’s got you in quite the tight headlock, loose enough only to allow you to barely breathe. Zack sits in front of you, removes his socks and put his bare feet just inches away from your face. You hadn’t really noticed because your face was covered by armpits until now, but Zack’s musk was so strong it spread throughout the whole room and now that it was so close to you, your natural reactions was to lean as far back as possible.  
-Nah, buddy, you ain’t getting away. Get in there! – Hayden orders and pushes your head towards the soles with his hand. – Now, stick out your tongue!  
You obey and Zack puts both of his feet on your tongue and starts slowly rubbing them absolutely everywhere on your face. The stink is utterly sickening you start feeling a bit light-headed, so you inhale through your mouth and hold your breath to try to avoid the smell as much as possible. However, Hayden notices that and waits for the right moment to make his move.  
-We can’t have you doing that. – he says and the moment you exhale, he covers your mouth and nose with his hands. You’ve already been holding your breath for a bit, so this is completely unbearable, as you can’t last much longer. Your instinct is to start struggling and try to take a breath or otherwise you’ll suffocate, but it is pointless. Hayden’s hold does not get any lighter. The moment he sees your face changing color, he takes off the hand covering your nose and you take the deepest breath you’ve ever taken. There is no way they’d let you take in fresh air, though. Zack is there ready to go and immediately after Hayden allows you to breathe, he pushes both of his feet’s toes up your nostrils. The odor is so bad and hits you so fast you can’t even process it. Indirectly smelling his feet was barely tolerable, but this could definitely send you to your deepest sleep.  
-Wasn’t that amazing, slave? – Hayden laughs and slaps your face to tease you, but there is no response from you. – Huh? WAIT! AHAHAHA, DID HE ACTUALLLY PASS OUT?   
He loosens his hold on you and your head just falls sideways on his thighs.  
-Unbelievable, you were too much for him, Zack! Aight, Imma head out, got some plans. He is your friend, you can take care of him now.  
Zack had a slightly concerned look on his face. He is left alone with you and you are unconscious. He isn’t quite sure what to do.

You start waking up from your deep slumber. You are a bit out of it and not completely sure what’s happening. You notice that you can’t move that much, because your hands and legs are tied together. “Huh? What happened? Where am I?” You open up your eyes and see Zack, who has noticed that you’re waking up and is glaring at you. Apparently, they removed your blindfold. You suddenly remember everything that happened and frantically scour the whole room, looking for Hayden.  
-Don’t worry, he’s staying at a friend’s house tonight. – you turn your head towards him and angrily stare him in the eyes. -Look, I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t know what to do in that situation, things could have gotten a lot uglier. – he tries to reach out to you with his hand to offer comfort, but you jump backwards in fear.  
-I promise, I won’t hurt you. I know it’s hard to believe me, when you’re still tied up, but everything was really confusing, I couldn’t decide what to do, so I considered it was best not to mess with you too much.  
You show that you’re keen to listen, but you are not ready to talk, so you only crawl a bit closer to him.  
-I am not exactly sure what happened before I arrived, I bet he was a bit too rough for comfort. Honestly, I’ve never thought about experiencing something quite like this, but I’d lie if I said I didn’t enjoy it at all. I’m inclined to believe you secretly did too, since while I was moving you, I did notice a big bulge in your pants.  
You widely open your eyes in shock. Did you actually like this? You did accept it quite fast, while other people would be a lot more upset if they were in the same position. As you were remembering random scenes from today, you realized you were quite aroused most of the time. This whole experience was just extremely new to you and happening at such a quick pace, you didn’t have a chance to notice. But it should have occurred to you, when you were forced to give a blowjob. You were too calm and willing to do that. Hayden wasn’t even threatening you that much and you still obeyed every single one of his orders. Zack sees your hesitation and moment of realization.  
-It seems like something clicked in you head, didn’t it? – he says and softly smiles at you. -I’ve always liked our friendship and it’d be nice if we could develop it even more.  
You’re starting to relax bit by bit. Zack’s voice is really soothing, and his words are rather convincing. You also cherished this relationship and it’s always been easy to trust him, so you nod to express agreement.  
-You will be free to make your own decisions and I won’t force anything on you, unless you want me to, of course. – a devilish smile appears on his face. -But why don’t we do things slowly for now? How about we start with a foot massage?  
You are still a bit hesitant to talk, instead you nod. Zack unties your legs and hands, so you can freely move.  
-There you go buddy.  
He lays on his bed and you sit cross-legged at his feet’s side. You put his right foot on you legs and start to lightly press on different spots with your thumbs. Zack has closed his eyes and is enjoying himself. Actually, this feel pretty good for you too. You can finally appreciate Zack’s majestic, big, manly feet. You don’t know if you’ve fallen for a trick and this is some weird application of bad cop, good cop, but you’ve definitely fallen for Zack.


End file.
